To Save Rose
by Sergeant Wellington
Summary: Rose Weasley believed she was alone. She was not acting like the old Rose everyone knew. When her family couldn't seem to save her from herself, who could? One-shot, rather melodramatic, happy ending. SM/RW


_**To Save Rose**_

[][][]()()()[][][]

Lonely. She was incredibly, extraordinarily lonely. It was like a blanket that was smothering her. A blanket of complete and utter loneliness that she was incapable of escaping. It had consumed her to the point that she couldn't remember a time when she hadn't been lonely. She knew that she had had a family once, but that felt like centuries ago, a little speck of dust in her mind.

And then, like a fog being lifted, she would emerge from this veil of loneliness, and step out in the atrium of the Ministry and shudder, knowing that she would be back there the next day. And the day after that.

And knowing that the loneliness was real.

[][][]()()()[][][]

"I'm worried about her."

Hermione looked up from the paper to her husband, "Who? Rosie?" She furrowed her brow as she watched his troubled face, "Why? She seemed fine at the last Sunday dinner." 

"Yea, two bloody weeks ago," he grumbled, moving his spoon around his oatmeal like a petulant child. "I saw her at the Ministry, Mione. She looked awful."

"Well –" Hermione attempted to wave it off, too afraid to believe that their baby girl was actually in trouble.

"No," he said rather sternly, "she looked like she hadn't slept in days. And she completely ignored me when I called her name, like she couldn't even see or hear me –"

"It is a tough job, Ron –"

"Well, why does she have to do it, Hermione? Why bloody Rose?" He pounded his fist on the table, "We have to do _something_. I can't see her like this."

Hermione blinked back tears, "Sunday dinner's in two days. We'll see her then."

[][][]()()()[][][]

Rose hadn't always worked in the Department of Mysteries: she had spent three very successful years in the Department of International Magical Cooperation before she was recruited to level nine by a very odd and very persuasive man. "Your Ministry needs you, Ms. Weasley. Your _country_ needs you."

She had believed the man. She would be conducting important research, protecting valuable secrets. "You can't discuss any thing with any one."

"Then how –" she had started but was instantly silenced by the man's fearsome glare.

"No one. Nothing."

That had been seven months ago. Only her parents and Uncle Harry knew she was an Unspeakable and only because they were high up enough in the Ministry to demand answers. Ron hadn't liked the idea, but he couldn't argue with Rose's, "My Ministry, my _country_ needs me."

But now. Now Rose was doubting everything the man had said. She was doubting how important and vital the Department was when no one would ever learn or hear of anything they would be doing. But she couldn't quit. Part of her believed – hoped – that what she was doing was crucial, would help people, would save lives.

[][][]()()()[][][]

She wanted to skip Sunday dinner but her mother had already Floo-ed, telling her how excited they were to see her. Frowning, she pulled on a grey sweater and slipped on her boots. Yet another evening of pretending to be interested in conversation and making every effort to participate in conversation. But what was there to talk about when she couldn't talk about work?

She should have noticed how concerned her father looked when he opened the door and wrapped her in a long, tight hug. "Hullo, Rosie," he held her at arm's length, his clear blue eyes peering into her own. He frowned at their lack of emotion: she used to have such beautiful blue eyes, filled with emotion and intelligence. Today he saw very little of his old Rosie and it broke his heart.

Hermione could no longer deny the change that had taken place in their daughter. Gone was their beautiful, caring, intelligent, curious daughter and replaced with a shell. Her voice was hollow, her hair limp, her face so pale it looked unhealthy, even her clothes seemed to reflect this new, depressing Rose.

Hermione made every attempt to interact with her daughter, asking if she had read any new books, telling her about the books she had recently finished, asking if she had seen any of her cousins or old Hogwarts classmates recently, but Rosie merely shook her head and pushed her food around her plate. Even Hugo's funny anecdote failed to crack a smile.

Hermione clung to her husband when Rose left, her eyes brimming with tears, "What can we do, Ron?"

Ron frowned and shook his head, "We have to get her out of there."

[][][]()()()[][][]

Albus had resorted to waiting in the Atrium for her. He hadn't heard from her in weeks. He Floo-ed, Owled, called her Muggle phone, had even gone to her flat with no success. They had been best mates their entire lives, even when they had been in different Houses at Hogwarts with different friends, they had still been best mates. But something had happened in the past few months: Rose was skipping out on drinks and lunches and had not been acting like herself. He had been busy with Quidditch but he still made time for his mates and his family. But Rose had been noticeably absent.

He saw one red head in the crowed walking through the Atrium, "Rose!" She didn't turn around as he tried to shake his way through the crowd, calling her name again. He finally reached her right before she made it to the door. "Rose," he grabbed her arm, pulling her back as everyone continued to walk past them. His bright green eyes widened when he took in her appearance.

"Albus," her voice was flat as she looked over his shoulder.

"Rose, bloody hell," his eyes traveled across her face as he frowned and swallowed, "where have you bloody been?"

"Working."

He continued to frown, "Do you want to grab something to eat?" He didn't mention the fact that she looked like she hadn't eaten in weeks.

"I have to go," she turned to leave.

"Rosie, come on! I haven't seen you in ages!" He was near begging.

"Maybe some other time," she replied tiredly before disappearing into the crowd.

[][][]()()()[][][]

Ron sat down in the empty chair across from Harry's desk, running a tired hand over his face, "Mate, we're worried about Rose."

Harry frowned, "I already spoke with Kingsley."

Ron looked up abruptly, "You did?"

He sighed, "Just a few minutes ago. Albus mentioned that he hadn't been able to get a hold of her for weeks. He finally saw her yesterday and said she looked like hell."

Ron frowned, "She's changed, Harry. Won't smile, skipping dinners," he shook his head, "I don't like what that place has done to her."

"Kingsley said there was nothing he could do. She can only leave if she chooses to."

"Rose would never," Ron stood and began to pace around his brother-in-law's office, "there has to be something –"

"Kingsley said there wasn't," Harry pounded his fist on his desk, "it's bloody _shit_ is what it is. That Department should have been shut down _ages_ ago."

Ron stared at his best mate, "Election's coming up, mate."

Harry frowned slightly, knowing what his best mate was thinking. "We'll send someone to do some digging in to the Department first," he nodded slightly as he waved his want to shut the door of his office, "without Kingsley knowing."

[][][]()()()[][][]

Scorpius Malfoy played one season of professional Quidditch as a Beater before he injured his left shoulder so badly by an extremely dirty-playing opponent (who had since been suspended from the league) that he was forced to retire. He was not so injured, however, that he could not be an Auror.

Ron Weasley hated to admit it, but Scorpius was a bloody good Auror. He was their most promising young Auror and he had finished his training almost as quickly as he and Harry had. And as they found out, Scorpius had been approached about a position in the Department of Mysteries, which he had turned down.

Scorpius frowned as he sat in the chair of Auror Potter's office, Auror Weasley watching him closely, his arms crossed, leaning against the wall. "Yes, the man said if I ever changed my mind –"

Harry nodded, "Good. Get in contact with him."

Scorpius' steel grey eyes widened, "I'm sorry?"

"You're to go undercover in the Department of Mysteries," Ron said evenly, "you're to report to us everything you see. What they are working on, if it's safe, if it's bloody important, how much it's costing us, _everything_."

"But the Department of –" Scorpius faltered slightly, running a hand through his hair, "no one speaks about –"

"Precisely," Harry nodded. "The Minister claims there is nothing he can do, but," Harry frowned and looked at Ron quickly, "we want to shut it down. If we can get enough proof we can give it to Kingsley. And if he ignores it," Harry swallowed, "then I'll run for Minister."

Scorpius was nearly shocked. Harry Potter had refused to run for Minister for years, instead quietly supporting his old friend Kingsley. But everyone knew that if Harry ran he would win. But what was so important that he would run for Minister, something everyone knew he had no desire to do, just to shut down the Ministry?

Ron could see that Scorpius was both confused and intrigued and so with a faint plea evident in his voice he said, "My Rosie is down there, Malfoy. Except she's barely my Rosie anymore."

Scorpius' eyes darted between the faces of his two superiors. With a steady voice he stood, "I'll get in touch with that man. We'll have to meet outside the office. And I may have to work a few nights so no one down there gets suspicious."

Harry nodded, "It has to be quick, Malfoy. Elections are in two weeks."

"And I want my Rosie out of the there," Ron finished, his shoulders slightly slumped.

And for the first time that Scorpius had known these men, he thought they looked rather old.

[][][]()()()[][][]

He had been there barely an hour when he started to feel that the cold and the misery and the loneliness were creeping in on him. He had yet to see another Unspeakable so he didn't feel unsafe walking through the various doors. Except for the chills he got every time he entered a new room.

He didn't see Rose that first day, something Ron was not pleased about when they had met up later at the Weasley home.

Scorpius swallowed his tea nervously, "I haven't gone to all the rooms yet," he said lamely, not wanting to specify _which_ rooms he was talking about.

"You've sent _Scorpius_ to the Department of Mysteries!" Hermione fumed from the doorway.

Harry stood up, "He's undercover, Mione! They had offered him a position as well!"

"It's dangerous, Harry!"

"I know the risks, Mrs. Weasley," Scorpius stood, "I want to help Rose too. And the others," he added quickly, "it's only for a week. Just to gather as much information as I can."

Hermione shook her head, "I don't like it."

"For Rose," Ron wrapped his arms around his wife, "for _Rose_."

[][][]()()()[][][]

He had expected her to be exasperated or annoyed or irritated or angry when she saw him: that was how she had greeted him for nearly nine years. Instead, she barely looked at him before nodding and turning back to her work.

Her father and uncle were right to worry about her.

Rose felt strangely that day. She didn't feel as though she were being smothered by her loneliness, she could still breath normally and she felt as though there was still light in the world somewhere.

She was about to turn, vaguely remembering there was someone else in the room with her but she forgot almost immediately as she continued to work.

Scorpius felt cold and alone in the room, despite the fact that he was in there with Rose. He felt like this after an hour in this room, he couldn't imagine how she felt. He needed to get her out of there.

[][][]()()()[][][]

He had followed her to the lift, hoping that she would have a more lively reaction when she saw him outside of Level Nine. "Hullo, Rose."

"Oh," her voice was faint and hollow, "hi, Scorpius."

His heart nearly broke when her eyes reached his. Her eyes used to have such fire in them, especially when he would push her buttons or annoy her.

"You didn't call me Malfoy," he tried, hoping again for some kind of reaction.

She merely shrugged.

"You want to grab tea? Or something stronger?" He continued to watch her as she faced the doors of the lift. She was pale and almost sickly-looking.

"I can't."

He had always admired Rose: she was wildly intelligent, yes, but she was an exceptional Head Girl and had always been a good friend to Albus and to him. And she, of course had been extremely fun to tease and easy to irritate. He had always thought she looked beautiful when she was riled up. But he had rarely considered actually snogging or dating her. But now, now he wanted nothing but to help her, to see her eyes become alive again.

"I won't take no for an answer, Rose. We have a lot of catching up to do," he tried again, his lips attempting a smile.

The doors of the lift opened and he followed Rose out, grabbing her cold hand. "Come on, one pint."

She blinked and nodded slowly, knowing that she wouldn't give up.

"You look like shite, you know, Weasley," he smirked slightly, positive that would garner a reaction.

She blinked again, "I've been very busy with work."

He faltered slightly, taking a sip of his beer, determined to break down whatever wall she had built up. He needed to get through to her. "How long have you been working down there?" She glanced at him quickly and he scoffed, "I work there now too. And I doubt this counts as confidential."

"Seven months."

"_Merlin_," he ran a hand through his platinum blonde hair, "and you enjoy it?"

She stared at him for a long moment, "It's important. It's _crucial_ to our society."

He frowned slightly; that was not how Rose would have responded a year ago. She had always been passionate about her work and her job from what he remembered when she used to go for drinks with Albus and he and some of their other cousins and friends. She had always _loved_ her job but always had time for her friends and family.

He reached across the table to take her hand, his steel grey eyes staring into her clear blue eyes, "This isn't you, Rose. This job has changed you. It's _not_ a good job," he frowned slightly in worry, "we're all worried about you."

"Then why did you take the job?"

"I don't plan on keeping it very long."

"It's important," she repeated what she had said earlier.

"More important than your health?" He squeezed her hand, lifting her chin so she was forced to look at him; she flinched slightly. "Your sanity? We are all very worried about you."

He watched her eyes water slightly; although it broke his heart that he was hurting her, he was thrilled to see she was having some sort of reaction.

"We?"

"Your entire family, Rose. Albus, your mum, your dad, your brother, Harry, Dom, James, me," he watched her, "this job is hurting you, Rose and it's hurting us."

She shook her head.

"You're not alone," he started to plead, "we want to help you."

She shook her head again, blinking back tears before pushing back from the table grabbing her coat and immediately Apparating before Scorpius could stop her.

[][][]()()()[][][]

Scorpius had gone immediately back to the Department of Mysteries, determined to shut it down as quickly as possible. He had made a bit of a breakthrough with Rose and he knew that he had to get her to quit before they destroyed Level Nine; he feared that otherwise she would break down completely.

As he walked to the lift he thought of the man who had recruited him. He had never seen the man before nor did Harry or Ron know who he was. Why had that never seemed suspicious before? He hadn't bought into the man's "Your Ministry needs you," but Rose had. And now she was sacrificing her sanity because a man that no one knew had clearly lied to her.

More determined now then ever, he set off to find out who this man was, intent on exposing and destroying him.

[][][]()()()[][][]

It was not unusual for Rose to have difficulties falling asleep. But tonight it was not because she felt helpless and alone. No, tonight she couldn't get Scorpius' face or words out of her head. Her head ached with distant memories of Hogwarts, Scorpius teasing her, competing with her, keeping her on her toes. He had never been downright cruel to her but he had also never been outwardly pleasant either. And _tonight_. Well tonight he had expressed concern for her.

"You're not alone," his words echoed in her head as she closed her eyes tight. But wasn't she? She pressed her lips together as a sob threatened to escape. "We're worried about you."

She chocked back another sob.

"You're not alone."

[][][]()()()[][][]

It was nearing 2am when Scorpius stuck his head in the Potters' Floo, yelling loudly for Auror Potter.

"Malfoy?" Harry adjusted his glasses on his face quickly, tying his robe tightly around him, "Godric, what are you doing? It's bloody 2am!"

"I have all the information you'll need, Auror Potter. I know it's late, but, it's Rose. We've got to get her to quit."

Harry nodded grimly, "Come through. Then we'll wake Ron."

[][][]()()()[][][]

Scorpius waited in the Atrium for her, determined to speak with her before she went down to Level Nine. But at 9:30 she still hadn't shown up. Nervous, he went to Auror Potter's office and thankful that Auror Weasley wasn't there, asked for her address.

Harry looked warily at the young man but gave him the address: he _had_ stayed late in to the night to help take down the Department and to help Rose. And he had to agree with him: they needed Rose to see sense, to leave the Department willingly before they brought Kingsley the evidence.

His blood boiled thinking about von Brunen and what he was doing in the Department, right under everyone's noses, without worrying about being caught. The Department of Mysteries was untouchable without significant evidence that needed to be brought before the Wizengamot by the Minister of Magic himself. Scorpius had gathered up more than enough incriminating evidence and now Hermione was investigating as well. They would send von Brunen to Azkaban and shut down the Department with or without Kingsley's help.

[][][]()()()[][][]

Scorpius turned the corner only to nearly run into his best mate. "Why aren't you at work, mate?"

Albus couldn't be made aware of Rose's situation, "Running some errands. Had a late night so your uncle gave me the morning off," he shrugged and smirked, needing to leave before Albus questioned his close proximity to his cousin's flat. "Drinks soon?"

"Yea," Albus ran a hand through his messy black hair, "say, you haven't run into Rose at the Ministry, have you?"

Scorpius shook his head, "No, sorry mate."

Albus nodded, obviously preoccupied, "Right. See you later."

Scorpius waited until Albus had rounded a corner before continuing to Rose's building. He knocked gently on the door, not wanting to startle her. She opened the door hesitantly after a few moments, her face blank, her eyes void of any emotion, "What do you want?"

He knew he looked like hell due to his lack of sleep, but Rose still looked far worse. "Can I come in, Rose?"

She let him in before sitting on her couch, staring at the empty fireplace. "Why aren't you at work today?"

She shrugged.

"Rose," he said hesitantly and sat next to her on the couch, turning to face her, "please talk to me." He frowned when she didn't move to respond. "Rose, can't you see what this Department, this job has done to you?" He worried that he wasn't getting through to her as he reminded her what she had been like at Hogwarts, how her family was worried sick, how they all wanted to help.

Rose watched him closely as he spoke, his concerned steel grey eyes searched her face and his lips curved into a slight smile when he spoke of Hogwarts.

"Why?"

He faltered slightly at the sound of her voice. "I'm – I'm sorry?"

"Why?" She repeated, "Why are you trying to help me? We were never really friends," she cocked her head slightly in confusion, "why?"

"Rose, I –" he moved closer to her, staring into her blue eyes. Was there more life in them now? "Rose, I care about you. We weren't exactly _mates_ but I respected you – I still do." He tucked some of her limp, faded red hair behind her ear. How was it that even her hair looked sad? She flinched slightly at his close proximity but he ignored it. "This job is hurting you, Rose. Mentally, emotionally, physically. I want the old Rose back, the beautiful Rose who was constantly challenging me in school, who was always so curious, who was –" he stopped when he realized that he had begun to lean towards her. Trying to smile, he slowly leaned back, "Please, Rose. Do it for yourself." He took her hand and watched her face change slowly. Pressing his luck he tried again, "Please don't go back there –"

Her lips curved downwards and Scorpius' eyes widened. She was frowning! He had gotten through to her!

"Get out," she said quietly, a hint of anger evident in her tone.

"What? Rose, please –"

"Please get out, Malfoy."

He was so astonished to hear her use his last name it was all he could do to stand with a nod and leave her flat.

[][][]()()()[][][]

Hermione was sitting at the kitchen table, too preoccupied thinking about von Brunen, Level Nine and Rose to prepare dinner. She had been by her daughter's flat on her way home from work, but Rose wasn't there. Frowning, she stood to take out some leftovers from her Muggle refrigerator, knowing Ron would be late again tonight when there was a knock on the front door.

Confused as to who would be calling by _door_ Hermione held her wand in her hand, looking through the peephole: there was Rose, standing in the rain, with no coat, her hair limp on her neck and back, her eyes red and puffy. Brandishing her wand to take down all her heavy wards, Hermione threw the door open and wrapped Rose in a bone-crushing hug.

"Mum," she chocked out, "don't make me go back there."

[][][]()()()[][][]

Ron's head was in his hands as he tried to count to ten. "I don't understand," he said through clenched teeth.

Harry rubbed his temples, "I don't either. This is very unlike Kingsley."

"Mate," Ron looked up at Harry and frowned, "I understand if –"

Harry shook his head firmly, "No. von Brunen and this Department need to be stopped. Not just for Rose," he sighed, "I _need_ to do this."

Ron nodded, "I'll support you, obviously. Do everything I –"

There was a very familiar tawny owl tapping furiously at the window.

_She's here._

That was all Ron and Harry needed to see before stepping immediately through the Floo.

[][][]()()()[][][]

Scorpius opened his eyes and was immediately confused. Why was he awake at – 9pm? He frowned, remembering how he had nearly passed out after lunch. Sitting up he ran a hand through his hair and yawned when he heard a loud, "_Malfoy!_ Merlin, where _is_ the bloody wanker?"

He opened his bedroom door and walked out to the fireplace, kneeling before it. "Auror Weasley?"

Ron smirked slightly, "Couldn't put a shirt on, Auror Malfoy?"

"Sorry, I just woke up –"

"I don't know what you did or how you did it, but Rose is asking for you."

Scorpius sat up straighter, running a hand through his hair again, "What? Where is she? _How_ is she?"

Ron smirked slightly: as much as he wanted to dislike Malfoy because of his name and his father, he couldn't. He was a damned good Auror and he had clearly helped his Rosie. "She's here. Came a few hours ago, crying, saying she's quitting. Already sent a letter of resignation to the Minister."

Scorpius let out a breath, "That's bloody fantastic. But how is she?"

Ron frowned slightly, "Bit shaken up, obviously upset, but a bit better. And she's asking for you, Malfoy. Wants to see you."

Scorpius ran a hand over his face and nodded, "Of couse, of course. I'll be there."

"And please put a shirt on," Ron smirked before pulling his head out of the fireplace.

[][][]()()()[][][]

He felt oddly self-conscious stepping through the Weasleys' Floo. He was greeted by Ron and a slightly weepy Hermione, Harry, Albus and Hugo standing behind them. Harry nodded at Scorpius before turning to his son and nephew, "Come on, I think Rose has had enough excitement tonight." Albus stared at his best mate for a long moment before Harry pulled him towards the fireplace. Scorpius was slightly unnerved by the way Albus' bright green eyes seemed to stare into his soul.

Hermione brushed at her eyes before throwing herself at Scorpius, hugging him tightly, "Merlin, thank you, Scorpius, _thank_ you. I don't know how you did it, or why but –"

"I wanted the old Rose back too, Mrs. Weasley," he fidgeted slightly, itching to see Rose. He had not been able to get her out of his mind all day. He wanted nothing more than to see her healthy and well again.

Ron nodded, his arm around his wife as Rose emerged from the kitchen holding two mugs. Scorpius' heart clenched as he watched her attempt a smile, a blanket wrapped around her shoulder, her hair already looked more _golden_ and healthier than it had that morning. Her skin was a shade healthier and Scorpius could see that some life had returned to her eyes. She was on the road to recovery. "Rose," he breathed.

"Tea?" She held a mug up to him shyly, watching him closely. "Dad and Uncle Harry told me everything."

He frowned slightly, worried that it was too soon. "Rose, I –"

She set her mug down on the coffee table as Ron coughed, "She wanted to know, Malfoy. Forced us to tell her."

"Rose are you okay?" He took a step towards her, worry etched deeply across his face as his eyes darted between hers.

She took his mug from his hands, setting it on the table next to hers, both unaware that Hermione had dragged her husband out of the room. "I'm better," her lips curved upwards slightly, her eyes tearing up slightly, "thanks to you," she added softly.

"Rose," he nearly whispered, watching her.

She bit her lip, stifling a sob and wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. "I don't know why you did and I don't care but," this time she did let out a soft sob, "_thank_ you."

He wrapped his arms around her, resting his cheek on top of her golden-red, wavy hair, pulling her as close to his body as he could. He didn't know exactly when it happened, but at that moment, as he held her in his arms, he knew that he had fallen for Rose Weasley.

[][][]()()()[][][]

Hermione rested her head on Ron's arm, a serene smile on her face as they watched Rose and Scorpius sleep on the couch, his head resting on top of hers, his arms wrapped around her protectively, as Ron grumbled. "You're not fooling anyone, Ronald," she whispered. Rose's head rested peacefully on Scorpius' chest; "He saved her. She's going to be fine."

"My Rosie and a bloody _Malfoy_."

"You did say he was a good Auror," Hermione reminded him.

"But that _doesn't_ mean I want him _kissing_ my daughter."

Hermione chuckled quietly, "I doubt they've kissed yet, love."

[][][]()()()[][][]

Scorpius barely left her side for the next few days as several of her family members came to visit, worried for her and glad to see she was all right. He was there every time Rose nearly cried, wrapping his arms around her, wanting to protect her from any harm. He walked through Diagon Alley with her, bought her ice cream, took her window shopping, taking her for lunch to be around people. He was there when Harry told Rose he was running for Minister; he was there when Rose felt guilty for making her uncle do something he had never wanted to do; he was there when Harry made the official announcement; and he was there when Harry won and brought von Brunen to trial.

And he was there when Rose was asked to testify. When he, Ron and Albus testified to the change she had undergone because of the Department of Mysteries. And he was there when von Brunen was sentenced to life in Azkaban and the Department of Mysteries was completely destroyed.

He was there for all of it.

She brushed at her eyes once von Brunen was taken away, still screaming, "It would have worked! It would have worked! I would have been Minister in a few years!" and looked at Scorpius, attempting a watery smile.

"How can I –"

He shook his head, smiling, "I just want to see you happy, Rosie."

She let out a watery laugh, "Who would have thought that one day you'd be helping me through this most ridiculous circus," she waved a hand, her clear blue eyes meeting his steel grey ones. He had wanted to kiss her for what felt like months but had only been a few short weeks. He wanted to wait until she was completely back to her "old" self, but he was too afraid that she would refuse him.

Her fingertips reached his hand as he held his breath. "Come on," she whispered, smiling slightly and taking his hand completely, pulling him from the large room.

He followed her without a word through the Ministry and outside into the brisk wind of Diagon Alley. She stopped abruptly, pulling at his hand so that he faced her, his body mere centimeters from her own. Her beautiful, golden-red hair whipped behind her head in the wind, and she smiled at him, a real, genuine smile that made his heart feel as though it would burst. _He_ had helped her get to this point. _He_ had helped make her happy again. Her fingertips traveled softly against his cheek before threading their way through his soft, platinum blonde hair, his grey eyes meeting her blue ones as their lips finally met.

She let out a contented sigh as his hands rested on her hips, pulling her body towards his as though he would never let her go.

"Thank you," she mumbled against his lips, "now take me to your flat. I'm not sickly and sad anymore."

And with a wide grin and a loud laugh, his hands still on her hips, he Apparated them to his flat.

[][][]()()()[][][]

_A/N: I know, that was a terrible ending but I don't really care. I know I should also be writing another chapter of my Life & Times of Weasley Weddings story, but I was alone in a hotel for a few days before I moved into my new apartment in a new city and I was feeling, well, really bloody alone. This story really wasn't going to originally have a happy ending, but I couldn't bear to write a depressing one. It would have hit too close to home. Anyway, I start school tomorrow and I've never been more nervous or anxious in my entire life. It's a huge school, in a new place, and I literally don't know anyone. So, yea. Don't know when another story and/or chapter is going to happen. But I wanted to get this one out before I started school. Especially since I was so depressed when writing it…_

_And yea, I think von Brunen's plan was to slowly make everyone who was extremely smart, who he felt was a threat, to go crazy in the Department of Mysteries. He had made it much worse than it used to be and was "recruiting" those who he believed would be the ones to figure out what he was doing/stop him. I think he would have been a young Death Eater recruit so that's why he was only starting now. No one else had been down there except for Rose, but she (nor anyone else) knew that. Had he been older and started this earlier, Hermione would have been one of his recruits as well._

_I think his overall plan would have been to either eradicate Muggleborns and Blood Traitors, a la his Master, or to just become Minister and do whatever he wanted. Either way…._

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

_Thanks thanks thanks! xoxoxo_


End file.
